I Understand
by Shayril
Summary: Jareth's thoughts when he last faced Sarah. Kind of a sequel to 'Forgive Me'. (one-shot)


Shayril: Hi, everybody! I'm back with another one-shotter. It runs along the exact same premise as the last one. This one, however, is from our beloved Goblin King's point of view. Kalika: Yay! Another story! I'm sooo happy. I just love reading what you write. Don't you Navi? Navi: (Scowling) You already know what I'm going to say. I've stated my opinion on the matter many a time and I have no intention of changing it. Shayril: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You always say that, but we know better, but rather than rag on you about it, I've decided to keep this short and let everyone get on with the fic as quick as possible. (Grinning) Enjoy, everybody!  
  
I Understand  
  
By Shayril  
  
Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine and it probably never will be.  
  
Jareth watched as she ran sideways, upside down, up, and down the staircases of the Echer Room trying to get to her baby brother. She was going to make it. He knew she would. She was a brilliant, determined girl. It hurt to think of it, because when she did she would be leaving the Labyrinth. Leaving him. As he watched, Sarah stopped briefly just above her brother. She looked around for a way to get down to him. Seeing no other choice, she hesitated just a moment before jumping down. The Echer Room's staircases floated in dark space and she floated down to land gently on her feet.  
  
She looked around just as he stepped out of the shadows, he could feel his long, white mantle billowing around him as he approached. Something flickered briefly through her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a look of determination and courage. Jareth felt proud of her, despite the fact that she was about to leave him.  
  
"Give me the child," she said in a calm voice.  
  
"Sarah, beware." Jareth said, dropping into his role as villain. "I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel."  
  
Her tone was one of amazement as she spoke. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"  
  
"Everything," he replied, circling around her. "Everything you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Though I never wanted to make you fear me. "I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
He didn't really consider it so generous. In fact, he didn't like taking the children wished to him at all. It was his job. By law he had to take whoever was wished away, and the person who did the wishing had to run the Labyrinth within thirteen hours or the child became one of his subjects. The only thing he liked about taking Toby was that Sarah came along, even if it was only for thirteen hours and she was fighting against him. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again, using the words from her favorite play. The play he had watched her practice in the park near her house so often.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingd."  
  
"Stop! Wait!" Jareth cut her off. "Look, Sarah. Look what I am offering. Your dreams."  
  
She barely looked at the crystal he offered her balanced on the tips of his fingers before continuing. "And my kingdom as great."  
  
"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want." He knew he was pleading now, but he had to. He didn't want her to leave.  
  
"My kingdom as great," Sarah murmured. "Damn! I can never remember that line."  
  
Jareth thanked the God and Goddess for granting him a little more time. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he desperately entreated her.  
  
His mismatched eyes begged for her to stay with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive for long if she left. He was certain of it, she meant everything to him, but Sarah wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"My kingdom as great. my kingdom as great," she murmured as she tried to remembered the line.  
  
He watched her anxiously hoping she would suddenly change her mind. Hoping that she would stay with him. Those hopes were dashed when her eyes snapped to his.  
  
Her tone of voice was final as she said, "You have no power over me!"  
  
His heart broke as he tossed the crystal in the air and it shattered. Using his powers Jareth transported them to the foyer of her house. He immediately turned into his owl form and flew out the door, his heart beating painfully in his chest. At that point in time he just wanted to drop himself into an oubliette and forget about everything, especially what it felt like to lose her.  
  
* * *  
  
A little later that night he perched outside her window, watching as she celebrated her victory with all the friends she had made while running the Labyrinth. He felt a bittersweet pang in his chest as she dance happily. Jareth was happy for her, he truly was, but that didn't make it hurt less. It wouldn't be so bad if she felt even remotely sad about leaving him. Then, he saw her look out her window. For a brief moment their eyes met. He knew that Sarah recognized him and for those few moments he could've sworn he saw regret in her eyes.  
  
Confused by it, he flew away only to return later. This time he remained out of sight of the girl that leaned out her open window looking at the heavens. Once again her beautiful eyes were filled with regret. In the short time between now and the time he had flown away he had been thinking about the thirteen hours she spent in his world and what he saw in her eyes. That look had unnerved him, because he had seen it directed at him once before. It was in the crystal ball, when she had run from him. Her eyes had been full of regret, she had wanted to stay as much as he wanted her to. She would have if not for her brother. He now knew she would have. Jareth kept his gaze on her until she disappeared further into the room. I understand, Sarah. Your heart wouldn't let you forget your brother. I forgive you. With that last thought he sighed and disappeared, returning to his castle beyond the Goblin City.  
  
Shayril: Well, did'ya like it? Did'ya, did'ya, did'ya? Navi: How could they possibly? Kalika: (Smacks the back of the fairy's head.) Would you stop already? One of these days you're going to take it too far and then you'll wind up living with your parents again. Navi: I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. Kalika: Would you just admit that you like her stories? I've seen you stay up late at night reading them. Shayril: (Blinking.) You have. Kalika: (Nodding.) Yup! She's always reading them and she's very impatient to see what you'll come out with next. Shayril: (Beaming and laughing giddily.) Yay!!! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Navi: (Glaring at everyone.) It affords me entertainment in this dull place. Now would someone please review and get her out of my hair for a short time. 


End file.
